In December, 1988, the National Cancer Institute sponsored a workshop to develop uniform descriptive diagnostic terminology for cervicovaginal cytopathology to replace the Papanicolaou Class designations. The proceedings of that meeting, known as The 1988 Bethesda System, have had a significant impact on the practice of gynecologic cytopathology. A survey conducted in early 1991 by the College of American Pathologists, revealed that 87% of the labs surveyed had already implemented TBS (in whole or in part), or were planning to do so in the near future. Two years after its initial publication, the time had come to critically evaluate the advantages and disadvantages of TBS in actual laboratory practice. A "Second Conference" on The Bethesda System was held April 29 and 30 at the National Institutes of Health in Bethesda, Maryland with a capacity attendance. The two day meeting provided open exchange of data, lively debate and a forum for critical analysis of TBS. Modifications proposed at the April conference will be reviewed by an Editorial Committee composed of pathologists, cytologists, and gynecologists which will draft The Bethesda System II. The Cytopathology Section has functioned as the principal organizer of the meeting. I will continue to be involved in the Editorial Committee and the dissemination of TBS through presentations at national and international meetings. In addition, I have been involved as a cytopathology resource person in numerous meetings and working groups including: The College of American Pathologist' s Cytopathology Commnittee; Executive Committee of the American Society of Cytology; the Laboratory Initiatives for the Year 2000 Health Objectives for the Nation; an NCI Working Group to assess the current role of cytopathology in cervical cancer screening; a videodisc collaboration with the National Library of Medicine on cervical cancer; and the development of the National Strategic Plan for Breast and Cervical Cancer.